


Homework

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff., M/M, Slash, kind of OOC Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Aaron: Come help me build a Popsicle house?Spencer: Is this some odd rendition of Do you want to build a Snowman?”





	

I don’t own Criminal Minds

H is for Homework

**Aaron: Who gives a five year old homework?**

**Spencer: Huh?**

**Aaron: Come help me build a Popsicle house?**

**Spencer: Is this some odd rendition of Do you want to build a Snowman?”**

**Aaron: What the?  No. I still can’t believe Jack made me watch that movie twenty times.**

**Spencer: you only had to watch it twenty no fair. Last week he made me watch it at least thirty times.**

**Aaron: We are such push overs.**

**Spencer: Well when it comes to Jack I’m not going to argue with you there. So what is this about popsicle houses?**

**Aaron: I swear Jack’s teacher hates all parents and now we have to build popsicle houses and popsicle families and it keeps falling down. I can’t put it together.**

**Spencer: Is this like humpty Dumpty**

**Aaron: Maybe I don’t know. Gaa you’re the engineer come help me.**

**Spencer: And what do I get if I do?**

**Aaron: Anything name your price I’m desperate.**

**Spencer: Oh now Aaron that’s dangerous.**

**Aaron: I don’t care. just get your ass over here. Jack’s eaten about fifty popsicles for this project and he’s on a sugar high.**

**Spencer: You know you could have bought popcicle sticks they sell them in the craft section.**

**Aaron: WHAT**

**Spencer: On my way**

“Oh Thank god get in here.” Aaron grabbed Spencer and pulled him inside shutting the door behind him.

“Where’s Jess?”

“Work? I can’t do this Spencer I swear I can’t.”

“Aaron yes you can it’s a kindergarten project.” Spencer laughed.

“Spencer, Spencer, yay Spencer’s here. Daddy Spencer’s here.” 

I know Jack I let him in.”

“You weren’t kidding he really is on a sugar high.”

“Well no one told me you could just buy them.”

“So you thought feeding him them one after another was a good idea?”

“I don’t know jeez this is all so ridiculous.”

“Okay.” Spencer chuckled. “Come on Jack lets get this house built. Spencer walked into the kitchen shaking his head at the state of the kitchen table. “Did you really try to use stick glue on this?” he shook his head.

“Yeah so?”

“Looks like we’re going to the craft store. We need hot glue and we need clean popsicle sticks and just Aaron I’ll be right back.”

“No don’t leave me alone here.”

“Aaron it’s only your son.” Spencer snorted at the way the older man was acting over a little school project he hated to see what happened when the projects got more complicated.  “I’ll be right back I promise.”

“Fine.” Aaron grumbled.

Spencer was back with in a half an hour loaded down with supplies. “See I told you. Now lets get down to work.” And they did or rather Spencer did. Aaron refused to get anywhere near the demon project as he called it and Jack had crashed from his sugar high. “There.” Spencer stepped back from the finished project.

“Thank you.” Aaron breathed.

“You’re welcome.” Spencer beamed before grabbing the front of Aaron’s shirt. “Now as for my price How about next time Jess has Jack we get naked and stay in bed all day.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron pulled Spencer close to him and devoured his mouth. “Really good.”

“I Love you .” Spencer whispered

“And I love you.” Aaron said back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so yes I know that Frozen wasn’t out when Jack was five but it fit so well so. Hope you liked it. Next up I for interrupted


End file.
